


Separation Anxiety

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [47]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Caring!John, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Impossible words, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tumblr, emotional!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Sherlock is abroad, working on a case, when he suffers from serious separation anxiety. Must use the words "hedgehog", "floppy", "loopy", and "moose" while still keeping the tone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Good morning again, **** ^.^ So, I came up with another one, hope you like it. ---- Post-Fall, Sherlock is in America on a very special case, and the detective is going through Separation Anxiety. One night while John and he are skyping, he breaks down for the first time. No mixes in the fandoms, but I'm giving you four words. The theme is sad/slash/comforting john, so your challenge is to keep this in the mood while still using: Hedgehog, Floppy, Moose, and loopy. ~Your Lovely Anon
> 
> (Geesh! You couldn’t make this easy for me, could you? No matter, I have never been one to back down from a challenge. I have my lucky space pants on, and I’m ready for this)

  
"Is that a Hedgehog, because I’m not sure you’re allowed to keep   
animals in the hotel, and you’re definitely not bringing it back to the   
flat" said John, who was wearing the floppy hat Sherlock had sent back   
for him (Sentiment, you see), and this fact, combined with the familiar   
fond, yet slightly irritated tone in which he had spoken those words,   
were what pushed Sherlock over the edge and tears began to well up in   
his eyes.

John was worried, Sherlock hadn’t cried since the day of the fall (not   
counting the time John had forced him to go the dentist, and he’s   
returned, a slightly loopy, emotional wreck due to the anesthesia), and   
the fact that he was crying during a case (something about a murdered   
Hockey player, Mark “the moose" Williams, which required him to fly all   
the way to America, while John stayed in London), scared John a little,   
but then He realized something: it was the first time they had been   
separated for an extended period of time since the day Sherlock had   
returned.

"Sherlock" He said “Sherlock, look at me," the detective opened his   
eyes to look at John’s face, “It’s all right,the case is almost over,   
you said so yourself, and you’ll be back home in no time, and you can   
even keep the hedgehog" he smiled fondly “I miss you too, you idiot"

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I hope I still managed to keep the tone, even while using those ridiculous words!


End file.
